


Contigo

by Dessiel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Diego es mayor, Diego is a Good Brother, Klaus es el hermano menor, Klaus es menor, M/M, Other, ben es un fantasma, misma edad pero ellos sienten que su numero es su edad, por el bien de la trama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessiel/pseuds/Dessiel
Summary: Au centrada la linea argumental de la serie de Netflix, todo pasa igual, pero con algunos cambios en las relaciones, sobre todo entre Diego y Klaus





	1. Con Diego

Diego manejaba lo más rápido que se le permitía, Eudora necesitada su ayuda, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella necesitaba su ayuda.

-Vamos, vamos – le decía Diego a nadie en particular mientras atravesaba las calles hasta llegar al motel en donde estaba Eudora. Lo primero que escucho al llegar fueron disparos 

\- No..no… Eudora demonios - exclamo Diego corriendo hacia el sonido de los disparos 

-NOOOO!!! NO!!!! DEJENME!!! 

\- KLAUS!!! – grito diego al ver como los sujetos que atacaron su casa se llevaban a su hermano, cubierto solo con una toalla, maniatado y cubierto de sangre.

\- DIEGO!!! DIEGO!!! AYUDAME!!! DIEGO!!! – grito Klaus al ver a su hermano.

\- silencio – dijo el hombre fuerte, Hazel si diego mal no recordaba, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza de Klaus con la culata de su arma, dejando a Klaus inconsciente

-Hey, desagraciado!! – grito diego, acercándose a ellos, pero al pasar junto a la habitación en donde habían tenido secuestrado a Klaus, noto una figura tendida en el suelo, una figura sangrante, una figura que el reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Eudora? – Pregunto diego a la nada con voz temblorosa – No..no…no… no Eudora!! – diego se agacho cerca del cadáver de la detective, tomo su pulso, pero ya era muy tarde, estaba muerta con un disparo justo en el pecho. Golpeo el suelo de rabia y se permitió llorar.

Las sirenas de policía se escuchaban más fuerte, lógico pensó diego, alguien escucho los disparos

-KLAUS! – Exclamo diego saliendo de su estupor, se obligo a dejar el cadáver de Eudora y salir en búsqueda de los sujetos esos, Hazel y Cha-cha – los matare – dijo Diego a modo de promesa, los matare a todos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no podían ser mas de unos minutos, subió a su auto y comenzó a recorrer las rutas más probables de escape y por donde se podrían haber llevado a Klaus.  
En eso una llamada de policía llega por el radio que Diego siempre cargaba con él. Describía un vehículo que se dirigía a exceso e velocidad hacia el sur

-son ellos- dijo Diego, cambiando la dirección de su auto para dirigirse al punto que anunciaron por la radio- ya voy Klaus, ya voy hermanito –   
Diego no se permitiría perder a otra persona en su vida, primero Ben, luego Grace y ahora Eudora, Klaus podía ser un dolor en el trasero a veces, pero aun era su hermano y él no permitiría perder otro de sus hermanos, nunca más   
– Ya voy Klaus – seguía repitiendo hasta que por fin diviso el auto que coincidía con la descripción de la policía, Diego acelero y se puso al lado del conductor, al ver que era efectivamente Hazel y que Klaus se encontraba inconsciente en el asiento trasero, Diego arremetió contra ellos, haciendo que Hazel perdiera el control del vehículo y se estrellaran contra un poste de luz.  
Diego actuó rápido, no había tiempo para matanzas y venganza, debía sacar a Klaus rápido, antes de que esos locos se recuperaran, saco como pudo el cuerpo inconsciente de Klaus del otro auto, lo tomo en brazos y se sorprendió de lo liviano que era.

-Dios hermanito, vamos a tener que poner algo de musculo en esos huesos- dijo diego al tiempo que dejaba a Klaus en el haciendo del copiloto, alcanzo a cerrar la puerta de su propio asiento cuando comenzaron los disparos, hazel y cha cha ya se habían recuperado y estaban disparando contra Diego.

-Malditos, la próxima vez, la próxima vez- dijo diego a modo de promesa, mientras aceleraba y se alejaba de los 2 asesinos, cuando se vio a salvo saco su teléfono y llamo a Luther   
\- si? – dijo Luther desde el otro lado de la línea

\- tengo a Klaus- dijo diego sin más- pero esta herido, toma a Cinco y ve a casa, yo voy hacia aya.

-¿Cómo que herido?- contesto Luther

\- Lo torturaron Luther- Dijo Diego molesto- seguramente querían saber donde estaba Cinco o algo así, ahora esta inconsciente así que no se qué tan grave son sus heridas, ve a casa y prepara y un baño ok, y el kit de primeros auxilios 

\- de acuerdo- contesto Luther- nos vemos haya

\- nos vemos- dijo Diego terminando la llamada

Dejando escapar un suspiro diego guardo el teléfono en la guantera del auto, al mismo tiempo Klaus comenzó a salir de su estupor

-Klaus? – pregunto Diego poniendo una mano en el hombro de Klaus

-mmmmm- fue la respuesta de Klaus, mas un quejido que una respuesta

Diego se estaciono en una vereda para inspeccionar mejor a su hermano y asegurarse que el daño no era grave y que podían llegar a la mansión sin necesidad de ir a un hospital

-Klaus, hey hermanito- volvió a repetir Diego dando suaves palmadas a la cara de Klaus

-Ben….- dijo Klaus con los ojos aun cerrados

-Maldición Klaus, estas drogado?- comento Diego 

-Diego? – pregunto Klaus cuando por fin abrió los ojos y enfoco su vista hacia Diego

-si soy yo- dijo diego, olvidado que Klaus acababa de confundirlo con su hermano muerto

-hey!, diego mi hermano – dijo Klaus sonriendo – que bueno verte 

-Klaus, como estas? Te duele algo- pregunto Diego

-todo- fue la escueta respuesta de Klaus haciendo un gesto con su mano de “adiós” como restándole importancia 

-Vamos Klaus, vi como ese sujeto… - comenzó diego

-Hazel – lo corto Klaus con una risita 

-Hazel – continuo Diego comenzando a perder la paciencia- vi como te golpeo la cabeza con su arma, estas mareado o algo

-Bueno – dijo Klaus- ahora que lo mencionas, me siento algo mareado, pero créeme que he estado peor je je je je – termino con una risita

-Dios eres imposible – dijo Diego volviendo a poner en marcha el auto - debería haberte dejado con esos lunáticos

-shhhh, shhhh- dijo Klaus hablando sobre su hombro- tranquilo hermano, no lo dice enserio, verdad Diego?

\- con quien hablas?- pregunto Diego – sabes que?, mejor no, no quiero saber, volvamos a casa, Luther nos está esperando 

\- no, no lo hizo- dijo Klaus nuevamente hablando a la nada 

Diego decidió ignorarlo, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con los estados de drogadicción de Klaus, además la muerte de Eudora aun era muy reciente y dolía, aunque no se permitiría sufrir, no hasta que estuviera solo por lo menos.

-esos sujetos – Dijo Klaus luego de un rato con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del auto – estaban buscando a Cinco

\- no te preocupes, Cinco esta con Luther- le contesto Diego

-Oh- fue todo lo que contesto Klaus 

Diego sentía que debía decirle algo a Klaus, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

Manejaron por un tiempo mas hasta llegar a la casa, Diego ayudo a Klaus a entrar, como Diego había ordenado, Luther estaba esperándolos

-Esta todo listo – dijo Luther, ayudando a Diego a cargar a Klaus

\- hola grandote- saludo Klaus a su hermano cuando este lo tomo en brazos como si de una novia se tratara

\- hey Klaus- dijo Luther, subiendo las escaleras de la casa para llevar a Klaus al cuarto de baño – hay una tina esperándote, pronto te sentirás mejor 

\- Mejor- repitió Klaus como ausente jugando con uno de los botones del abrigo de Luther

Al llegar Luther deposito suavemente a Klaus en la bañera, el cual dejo escapar suaves quejidos al momento en que el agua hacia contacto con sus heridas

-tranquilo – dijo Diego – ya estas en casa

-gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Klaus

Si Diego y Luther encontraron algo extraño en la conducta de Klaus no dijeron nada. Klaus era raro en si, además entre las Drogas y el alcohol nunca se sabía cuándo podría estar hablando en serio o fingiendo 

-donde esta Cinco?- pregunto Diego mientras veía como Klaus tomaba la esponja y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de su pecho 

\- aun durmiendo – contesto Luther- debería volver con él en caso de que despierte y decida volver a desaparecer 

\- si tienes razón- dijo Diego- voy a ir a hacer algo de comer 

\- estarás bien solo Klaus? – pregunto Luther

-si.. si – contesto Klaus- vallan 

\- si necesitas algo solo grita ok?- Dijo Diego saliendo del baño seguido de Luther

\- aja- fue la respuesta de Klaus

Ya fuera y antes de separarse diego se giro hacia Luther quien se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Cinco

-Luther, Klaus no te pareció extraño – pregunto Diego

-Diego, es Klaus, es extraño por definición, además cuando fue la última vez que lo viste actuar normal, para saber que es normal en él – respondió Luther 

\- si pero… lo de secuestro y todo … - comenzó Luther

\- Diego no le des mucha importancia – dijo Luther – en cuanto ponga sus manos en la primera botella que encuentre volverá a ser el mismo loco de siempre 

\- tienes razón , ve a ver a Cinco, yo voy por comida – dijo Diego finalmente dejando a su hermano, sin embargo aunque luther tenia razón , no podía dejar de pensar que algo realmente malo estaba pasando con Klaus, después de comer algo hablaría con él, a pesar de todo Klaus era su hermanito, el único que le quedaba, Ben ya no estaba y Cinco nunca se sintió como un hermano menor, menos ahora que era 58 años mayor.

Bajando las escaleras Diego se prometió hablar con Klaus y tal vez mientras intentaban salvar al mundo del apocalipsis, salvar a su hermano en el proceso era una victoria en cualquier libro, sobre todo en el de Diego


	2. Con Klaus y Ben .... y tal vez Diego

-seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Ben sentado en el suelo de baño

-tanto como podría estarlo- respondió Klaus haciendo espuma en el agua de la tina

-Klaus…- comenzó ben 

-estoy bien Ben- lo corto Klaus- ya estoy acostumbrado, así que no te preocupes 

-acostumbrado a que?- replico Ben en tono molesto- a que no te crean, es tan estúpido, acaso olvidan que tu poder es hablar con los muertos?

Al no obtener respuesta el enfado de Ben se incremento

-klaus!!- ben grito para atraer la atención de su hermano

-Jesús Ben no grites- dijo ben mirando directo a Ben- te estoy escuchando de acuerdo, pero estoy tan cansado… es solo… estoy cansado 

-lo sé- dijo Ben un poco mas calmado- deberías salir pronto y dormir un poco

-No Ben-dijo Klaus- estoy cansado de todo, de que no me crean, de ser el inútil hermano del medio….de….de…todo

-Klaus, no digas eso….tal vez, no sé, si intentaras mantenerte sobrio ellos cambiarían de opinión- dijo Ben acercándose a la tina 

\- Ben, Benny, Ben – dijo Klaus soltando una risa sin mucho ánimo – si estoy sobrio las voces me van a volver loco, por ahora las puedo tolerar, pero en un par de horas voy a querer ponerme un taladro en el cerebro

-Klaus, llevas un día sin drogas- dijo Ben- lo peor pasara y vas a estar bien, por favor no te rindas

-oh mi hermano- dijo Klaus mientras se recostaba en la tina mirando hacia el techo- aun no sé cómo es que estas aquí.

-eso es porque me necesitas idiota- contesto Ben con una sonrisa

\- claro que te necesito, siempre te he necesitado- dijo Klaus ausente 

\- sabes, si hablaras con Diego- dijo Ben

-No- lo cortó Klaus

-Klaus, es Diego, el entenderá, si le explicas – dijo Ben

-Ben, su novia acaba de morir por mi culpa- dijo Klaus con la voz quebrada

-No era su novia y no fue tu culpa- aclaro Ben

-sabes, a veces pienso que si todo fuera al revés, todos serian más felices- dijo Klaus

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Ben confundido

-nada olvídalo- dijo Klaus – ahora podrías dejarme un momento 

-Klaus

-Solo un momento…por favor- dijo Klaus 

-ok, pero solo un minuto, no quiero que te ahogues- dijo Ben poniéndose de pie

-no lo haré – dijo Klaus, hundiendo la cabeza en el agua, cuando la saco para poder respirar Ben ya no estaba – si yo estuviera muerto y tu vivo querido hermano, todos serian más felices – dijo finalmente Klaus al asegurarse de que Ben no estaba cerca para escucharlo- si yo estuviera muerto, el equipo aun tendría un miembro con un poder que les sería útil, no como pobre e inútil Klaus, drogadicto Klaus, Alcoholico Klaus de que sirve ver a los muertos, estúpido poder- continuo golpeado la superficie del agua con rabia- si yo estuviera muerto la novia de Diego aun estaría viva … si yo estuviera muerto Diego no me odiaría.

-Diego no te odia- dijo Ben desde la puerta del baño

-maldición Ben- exclamo sorprendido Klaus- te pedí que me dejaras solo 

\- ya paso un minuto- dijo Ben sin más 

-Ben, hermano mío- dijo Klaus, las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos

-habla con Diego… por favor – pidió Ben pero Klaus movió su cabeza en forma de negación – porque no? Dame una buena razón y ya no te molestare 

-tú estabas en el auto Ben – dijo Klaus- si no fuera por la policía Diego nunca hubiera ido a buscarme, lo escuchaste, mientras esos sujetos me torturaban ellos estaban buscando a Cinco, al final lo que le dije a Cha cha resulto cierto, ni siquiera notaron que no estaba, sabes, a pesar del paso de los años, crees que te acostumbras a que en tu familia no te valoren, pero cuando dicen ese tipo de cosas sigue doliendo, creo que es divertido

-no tiene nada de divertido – dijo Ben dejándose caer apoyado en la pared hasta quedar sentado- tú eres el único que puede verme, ¿crees que es muy divertido para mi, ver como te drogas y desperdicias tu vida? Lo otros te ignoran y te degradan y yo no puedo hacer nada por detenerlos

-tu siempre estas cuando te necesito Benny – dijo Klaus con una genuina sonrisa 

-habla con Diego – pidió Ben 

\- ya te dije que no … - respondió Klaus cansado

\- pero… - replico Ben 

Los gritos de Klaus hicieron que Diego fuera corriendo hasta el baño donde dejo a su hermano, las palabras de Klaus no tenían sentido hasta que estuvo cerca de la puerta, se quedo hay de pie, escuchando como su hermano le gritaba a alguien que solo el podía ver… cada palabra se le clavaba a Diego tan profundo como si le estuvieran clavando uno de sus propios cuchillos, debía hacer algo, todos debían hacer algo… no iba a perder otro hermano, no lo haría.  
Se alejo cuidadosamente, tratando de que Klaus no advirtiera su presencia. Debía pensar, tenía que hacer algo… dejo escapar una risa sin ganas, que irónico pensar que debía llegar el mundo para darse cuenta de lo mal hermano que había sido, y que gracias a eso, estaba a punto de perder a una de las personas mas importantes de su mundo…  
Mientras bajaba las escaleras de vuelta a la cocina Diego se pregunto con que fin arriesgaba su vida para salvar el mundo si no podía salvar a las personas que le importaban, Eudora ya no estaba, Ben hace mucho que se marcho… no perdería a Klaus, tal vez era egoísta no querer perder a nadie, pero por el momento bastaba

\-------

segundo capitulo, espero les guste

kudos, comentarios todo es agradecido :) 

gracias por leer


	3. Con Diego, Luther y tal vez Cinco

Diego no sabía como interpretar las palabras que escucho, no era su intención escucharlo, es solo que Klaus, Klaus estaba hablando solo o con alguno de sus fantasmas   
"Diego me odia, la verdad solo fue a ese motel de mala muerte porque su novia estaba allí, y adivina qué?, ella está muerta y por mi culpa... si Diego no me odiaba antes, ahora lo hará.........pues debería, te apuesto que desearía que yo estuviera tirado en el suelo de esa habitación y no ella"

-Diego, hey Diego- sonó la voz de Luther sacando a Diego de sus pensamientos- oye estas bien

-Sí, bien-respondió Diego- ¿cómo esta Cinco?

-Cinco está bien- contesto el más joven (o viejo) a la vez que aparecía en la cocina de la casa

-Cinco deberías estar descansando- lo regaño Luther

\- No hay tiempo- replico Cinco al tiempo que se preparaba una taza de café- ¿dónde está Klaus?

-en su habitación, dijo que se cambiaría de ropa y luego bajaría a comer algo-comento Diego sin animo

-oye ¿paso algo?- comento Luther

-la verdad no estoy seguro- contesto Diego- es solo... oí a Klaus en el baño mientas de daba un baño.

-Diego si Klaus hizo algo extraño, no quiero saberlo- comento Luther con asco

-No, Dios Luther te importaría escuchar- dijo Diego algo enojado- Klaus estaba hablando con un fantasma o espíritu

-¿quién, papá?- pregunto Cinco viéndose interesado en la conversación

\- no lo sé, la verdad no lo creo, hablaba de forma muy natural- dijo Diego tomando un sorbo de su propio café

-¿entonces quién?- dijo Luther

-¿qué parte de no lo se escapa de tu comprenden?- soltó Diego alterado-el asunto no es con quien, si no de que estaban hablando

-¿sobre el apocalipsis?- pregunto Cinco-

-no- Respondió Diego apretando los puños- podrías por una vez enfocarte en algo más que no sea el maldito fin del mundo, nuestro hermano fue secuestrado y torturado por culpa tuya, te mataría mostrar un poco de amabilidad

\- pues déjame decir que si no me enfoco en el maldito fin del mundo, ya no habrá mundo en el que enfocarse- respondió Cinco

Diego no supo que contestar ante eso, le dolía admitirlo pero Cinco tenía razón, él siempre había tenido un lugar especial para Klaus, el delgaducho y problemático hermano, pero que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa después de un duro día de entrenamiento, sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que Diego sentía que debía estar haciendo por Klaus, el mundo estaba en riesgo, nuevamente tendría que ponerlo en un segundo lugar, si quería que su hermano tuviera un futuro en el que pudiera estar libre de las drogas, debía esperar a que salvaran dicho mundo.

Al ver que Diego no decía nada Cinco continuo

-Bueno, ya que ahora hemos acabado esta hermosa reunión de hermanos- dijo Cinco- podemos volver al asunto de encontrar que es lo que causa…

\- awwww – dijo Klaus apareciendo en la cocina con una mano sobre el corazón y con expresión dolida – estaban creando lasos sin mí, me duele hermanos, sobre todo de ti pequeño Cinco – termino dejándose caer en una silla – hace cuanto que no nos vemos?, pensé que teníamos algo especial, después de nuestro acto…

-¿Qué acto? – pregunto Luther

\- nada importante – dijo Cinco- mira Klaus, aunque no me guste la idea, necesitamos todo el poder de la academia para detener esto.

\- aja – dijo Klaus mirando al espacio vacío detrás de Cinco- no él tiene razón, puedo esperar.

\- ¿Klaus? – Pregunto Diego- hay alguien detrás de Cinco?

\- bueno y si necesitas de todos – dijo Klaus, fingiendo no haber escuchado la pregunta de Diego - ¿Dónde están Allison o Vanya?

\- Allison fue a buscarla – dijo Luther

\- lo cual es otra pérdida de tiempo- reclamo Cinco- Vanya no puede ayudarnos

-por qué no tiene poderes – termino Klaus dedicándole una sonrisa a Cinco- tu mismo lo has dicho necesitamos a toda la academia y Vanya es parte de esta familia, tanto como tú o yo  
\- Lamentablemente – dijo Cinco

-sabes que Cinco – dijo Klaus con un tono de voz que ninguno de sus hermanos había escuchado antes – estoy cansado, “hasta los huesos” tipo cansado, esos amiguitos tuyos, me secuestraron cuando atacaron la casa, casa en la que tú – dijo apuntando con un dedo a Cinco- no estabas, luego me torturaron por horas, HORAS!!! Y ninguno de ustedes se preocupó de saber dónde estaba, pero claro, Klaus el drogadicto siempre desaparece, Klaus el alcohólico debe estar en alguna parte tirado ahogándose en su propio vomito… shhhhh SILENCIO, DÉJAME CONTINUAR – grito Klaus al espacio que estaba a su izquierda- ellos querían saber dónde estabas, y aunque les dije millones de veces que no lo sabía, ellos insistieron, dijeron que me usarían de carnada y al final la única persona que vino por mi… lo siento Diego, de verdad lo siento – dijo Klaus bajando la cabeza

-eso es todo lo que tienes que decir – dijo Cinco con calma

Diego y Luther lo miraron con cara de sorprendido, Klaus solo dejo escapar un risa cansada

-Olvídalo- dijo comenzando a salir, ya no quería estar cerca de sus hermanos

\- Klaus, espera – dijo Ben

\- vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo Klaus a su derecha

-Klaus con quien hablas? – pregunto Diego

\- ¿importa? – Dijo Klaus – aunque te lo dijera no me creerías o tal vez este alucinando, las drogas hacen eso ¿sabes? Alucinaciones 

\- no puedes irte- Reclamo Cinco – que dan 3 días para el fin del mundo y aún no sabemos nada de como detenerlo

\- no me importa – dijo Klaus ya en el umbral – eso es lo que te mereces

\- ¿que? – pregunto Cinco

\- quedarte solo – aclaro Klaus - nosotros morimos todos ¿no es así? Pero tú sobrevives, solo en el vasto mundo, y te lo mereces. Nos vemos en 3 días en donde quiera que va la gente cuando muere. Adiós Cinco, que tengas una buena eternidad

 

Klaus salió de la cocina, de la casa, de la vista de sus hermanos, Ben lo seguía en completo silencio

-deberías quedarte con ellos- dijo Klaus

-tú eres el único que puede verme- dijo Ben – además ya hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo, prefiero pasar el fin del mundo contigo.

Klaus no dijo nada, pero Ben pudo ver la sonrisa en la cara de Klaus, una de esas raras en estos días, esa que solo le dedicaba a él 

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Hargreeves reinaba el silencio

-Bien hecho Cinco- dijo Diego poniéndose de pie

-¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto Cinco

\- donde crees tú – dijo Diego

-por Dios-dijo Cinco

-No – dijo Diego- ustedes quédense aquí, traeré a Klaus y resolveremos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

-no necesitas ir tras él- dijo Luther- su poder no nos es de utilidad a menos que este sobrio.

\- no me importa – lo corto Diego- voy a ir por mi hermano, les guste o no … y si el fin del mundo llega – dijo antes de que Cinco lo interrumpiera – prefiero pasarlo con un hermano que si me importa – termino mirando a Luther

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera interrumpirlo, Diego se hizo camino hasta la calle, esperando que el camino que tomo lo llevara hasta Klaus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

perdón por la demora, pero el trabajo me tenia completamente absorbida.

si alguien se lo pregunta Dave no va a salir en esta historia .. o por lo menos no como en la serie ya que por como se habrán dado cuenta, no hay viaje de Klaus a la guerra

muchas gracias por leer 

kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos :)


	4. Con Diego y Klaus ..... y un poco de Ben

-Maldición- dijo Diego corriendo por las calles de la ciudad- donde se metió, Klaus!!!- gritaba cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo callejón, Klaus no podía haber ido muy lejos, pero Diego se dio cuenta de que también su hermano era muy bueno para esconderse y si no quería ser encontrado, le serie muy difícil dar con él 

Diego siguió corriendo hasta que se le ocurrió lo que no quería pensar, en su tiempo como vigilante sabia alguno de los puntos en donde los traficantes menores vendían su mercancía, se dirigió al más cercano a la residencia Hargreeves. 

Al girar escucho la voz inconfundible de su hermano quien hablaba con el traficante

-por favor Tom – estaba pidiendo Klaus – no tengo dinero en este momento, pero te prometo que lo conseguiré pronto 

\- Klaus- dijo Tom- sabes que no puedo hacer excepciones, yo soy un trabajador como todo el demás 

Diego que estaba escuchando la conversación solo sentía ganas de golpear al sujeto, pero debía esperar el momento, si Klaus lo descubría lo más seguro es que se echaría a la carrera nuevamente y Diego quería evitar una nueva búsqueda

-si lo sé- dijo Klaus con resignación 

-pero sabes – dijo Tom acercándose a Klaus- tengo un poco de dinero que podría prestarte 

\- ¿de verdad? - dijo Klaus- sonriendo como si fuera un niño al que le estuvieran dando un regalo de navidad

-Claro, somos amigos no – dijo Tom, acercándose aún más a Klaus, a Diego que estaba mirando la escena no le gustaba nada a donde se estaba dirigiendo eso, saco un cuchillo de una de sus fundas y espero- puedo prestarte el dinero – continuo Tom, poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera de Klaus, Diego apretó el cuchillos en sus manos, tendría que hablar con Klaus acerca de cómo hablar con traficantes usando una polera 2 tallas más pequeña no era inteligente 

-Yo… bueno – Titubeo Klaus, giro su cabeza a la derecha donde Ben lo estaba mirando con cara de desaprobación 

\- no lo hagas, por favor Klaus, todo menos esto, por favor- dijo Ben, Klaus no estaba seguro de si los fantasmas podían llorar, pero Ben parecía estar a punto de hacerlo 

\- vamos seré cuidadoso – dijo Tom colando la mano que tenía en la cintura de Klaus por debajo de su polera, acariciando su espalda

De la nada un cuchillo se clavó en la pierna de Tom quien soltó a Klaus de la impresión.

Klaus al ver el cuchillo siguió su trayectoria y vio a Diego con otro en la mano listo para ser lanzado

-Diego que haces? – dijo Klaus

\- Gracias a Dios, Diego! – dijo Ben al mismo tiempo, Klaus le lanzo una mirada de traición pero Ben no se inmuto

-qué hago?, salvándote de este enfermo - dijo Diego acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Klaus, se agacho hasta donde estaba el traficante y con el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano lo amenazó 

\- si te veo nuevamente cerca de mi hermano, te mato – dijo Diego con voz glacial – si lo vuelves a tocar, te corto la mano, si vuelves siquiera a pensar en él de esa manera, anda despidiéndote de tener descendencia, dijo apuntando el cuchillo hacia las partes íntimas del traficante- mueve la cabeza si entendiste – el traficante asintió- bien- dijo diego sacando el cuchillo que había tirado antes y que aún estaba en la pierna del sujeto, este soltó un grito de dolor.

\- Vámonos – dijo Diego tomando a Klaus del brazo

-oye no, suéltame – dijo Klaus forcejeando con Diego

\- camina Klaus, tenemos que hablar – dijo Diego ignorando las pataletas de Klaus

\- Klaus ve con él, por favor – pidió Ben quien caminaba a su lado

-cállate traidor – dijo Klaus 

\- si soy un traidor por haber venido a buscarte, pues así sea- dijo diego con tono molesto

-No te hablaba a ti Diego- dijo Klaus 

\- entonces quien – pregunto Diego tirando de Klaus

\- si te lo dijera me creerías? – dijo Klaus tratando de soltarse nuevamente a Diego - y suéltame, vale? 

\- si te suelto saldrás corriendo a buscar más droga – dijo Diego 

\- eso no es asunto tuyo- Dijo Klaus ya resignado, Diego era más fuerte que él en todos los aspectos físicos 

\- Claro que es asunto mío – dijo Diego – soy tu hermano, te guste o no 

Caminaron en silencio la mayoría del tramo que tomaba volver a la academia, Diego podía escuchar como Klaus susurraba palabras al viento, de vez en cuando se giraba para ver a algo o alguien que solo él podía ver 

-No pensaba hacerlo sabes? – dijo Klaus dirigiéndose a Diego

\- el que? – pregunto Diego

-aceptar la oferta de Tom- dijo Klaus bajando la mirada – tu sabes… tener... se

\- de verdad? – dijo Diego antes de que Klaus pudiera terminar, el solo hecho de pensar en que su hermano se vendía por conseguir Droga le revolvía el estomago 

-de verdad, es solo que … Diego tu no lo entiendes – dijo Klaus deteniéndose a solo unas cuadras de la academia – tu poder se enciende y se apaga, lo puedes ocupar cuando quieras, pero el mío, está siempre encendido, cuando duermo, cuando como están en todas partes, Diego, y a veces sus voces son tan ruidosas, yo solo quiero que se callen – termino Klaus con lo que diego temía fueran lagrimas 

\- ¿lo has hecho antes? – pregunto Diego, aunque temía la respuesta quería saberlo, debía saberlo, Klaus solo mantuvo la cabeza fija en un punto a la derecha de Diego, cerró los ojos y miro al suelo, Diego lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a que le mirara a la cara   
– dímelo Klaus, te has vendido?, has usado tu…tu…tu… – Diego odiaba tartamudear, pero no podía detenerlo cuando estaba alterado – Klaus, has pagado las drogas con tu cuerpo- logro finalmente decir, Klaus no dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo, la mirada dolida que le devolvió a Diego fue respuesta suficiente, envolvió a Klaus en un abrazo que no había compartido con ninguno de sus hermanos desde que eran pequeños… sintió como las lágrimas de Klaus le mojaban la camiseta, pero le importo muy poco, su hermano se estaba quebrando en sus brazos y Diego sentía que lo único que lo mantenía en una pieza era el abrazo que estaban compartiendo 

-Todo va a estar bien – Dijo Diego acariciando los risos de Klaus – todo va a estar bien 

\- Ahora todo va a estar bien Klaus – dijo Ben – mirando como por fin Klaus recibía la atención que se merecía – Diego va a cuidar de ti. Ya no estarás solo 

\- contigo no estoy solo tontin – dijo Klaus 

\- ¿Klaus? – dijo Diego algo confundido por las palabras de Klaus

\- es Ben- dijo Klaus aferrándose al abrazo de Diego, Ben era un tema sensible y temía que Diego lo soltara al nombrar a su hermano muerto – 

\- siempre a estado contigo?- dijo Diego en un susurro 

\- siempre – dijo Klaus – dice hola 

\- hola B..B..Ben – dijo Diego – gracias 

Ben solo sonrió, aunque Diego no podía verlo, sabía a lo que se refería. 

Cuando Diego dudo de Klaus, ben estuvo hay

Cuando Diego grito a Klaus que era un drogadicto bueno para nada, Ben estuvo hay

Diego se dio cuenta de que Ben siempre había estado cuando Klaus necesitaba de alguien, que cada vez que Klaus decía que Ben estaba con ellos era cierto y no otro de los estados de alucinación de Klaus  
-Gracias Ben – Volvió a decir Diego – separándose de Klaus tomo a su hermano por los hombros y volvieron emprender juntos el camino a casa

– ahora todo va a estar bien Klaus – dijo Diego - lo prometo 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------  
otro capitulo mas!!! no saben lo feliz que me hacen los comentarios que me dejan y de que les guste lo que sale de mi loca cabeza XDD  
muchas gracias por leer

pronto mas aventuras de los hermanitos Hargreeves! 2-4-6 ft. el resto de números impares

kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos


	5. Con Wafles.... y venganza

Diego se sentía pleno, por fin había salvado la barrera que lo separaba de su hermano, por fin habían llegado a un acuerdo, en el trayecto a la academia, Klaus le había contado a Diego como era que a pesar de estar drogado Ben siempre estaba con él, de cómo a veces las voces se hacían tan fuerte que no podía escuchar no sus propios pensamientos, y de cómo las drogas era lo único que las mantenía a raya, Diego escuchaba en silencio sosteniendo la mano de Klaus mientras su hermano le contaba todo, a veces cuando se cruzaban con otras personas sentía las miradas sobre ellos, pero eso a Diego le tenía sin cuidado, y muy dentro de él, Diego sentía que si dejaba de sostener esa mano, Klaus se desvanecería en el aire.   
Cuando Klaus dejo de hablar se sentía física y psicológicamente exhausto, Ben lo miraba con cara de preocupación, pero Klaus no encontraba fuerzas para tranquilizarlo 

-Klaus – dijo diego 

-mmmm- respondió Klaus

-vamos a comer algo – dijo Diego sin más cambiando la dirección en la que estaban caminado 

-He, pero Cinco y Luther - dijo Klaus un poco descolocado por la actitud de Diego

\- ellos estarán bien sin nosotros por un par de horas, vamos a comer algo, que te gustaría? – pregunto Diego

-wafles – contesto Klaus sin pensarlo – nos gustan los wafles

\- ¿nos? – Pregunto diego confundido – te refieres a ti y Ben? – Comento Diego, Klaus asintió con la cabeza – ok wafles serán.

\- vamos a caminar hasta aya? – pregunto Klaus 

\- ok, no pensé bien esto – dijo Diego deteniéndose 

\- la verdad es que la espontaneidad no es tu fuerte oh hermano mío – dijo Klaus con una sonrisa, la primera real que veía diego en…. La verdad no recordaba en cuanto tiempo, Diego lo considero una victoria personal

\- ok , vamos a la casa, tomamos y auto y luego por wafles, de acuerdo? – pregunto Diego

\- ok, de acuerdo- dijo Klaus- pero puedo esperar fuera, prometo que no huiré- aclaro antes de que Diego pudiera decir algo- es solo que no quiero ver ni a Cinco ni a Luther, sobre todo a Luther, el nunca entenderá – termino mirando al suelo 

\- ok, de acuerdo, confiare en ti – dijo Diego poniendo una mano en el hombro de Klaus, este lo miro con una mirada llena de esperanza, Diego de verdad no sabía cómo una persona que había pasado por tanto como su hermano, aun podía tener esa inocencia en la mirada – Vamos, los wafles nos esperan 

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa, Diego se apresuró en buscar su auto, confiaba en que Klaus estaría fuera donde lo había dejado, pero no quería que estando solo Cinco o Luther se lo encontraran, sus hermanos podían ser unos verdaderos brabucones cuando lo querían y Diego no quería perder lo poco que había avanzado para ganarse la confianza de Klaus. Además no podía negar la tranquilidad que le causo cuando vio que Klaus aún estaba es el lugar donde lo dejo, por lo que diego podía estaba enfrascado en una discusión con quien suponía era Ben, la idea de que Klaus siempre pudo ver a Ben y que nadie le creía aun le apretaba el corazón. Cuando eran pequeños Diego recordaba despertar en medio de la noche con los gritos desgarrados de Klaus, hasta que un día unos hombres llegaron a casa e hicieron el cuarto de Klaus a prueba de ruido, Diego considero una bendición no tener que escuchar gritar a Klaus todos los días, ahora desearía haber podido derribar esa puerta de una patada y sostener a su hermano en los brazos, en una forma de protegerlo de todos los demonios que lo acechaban.

-Sube- le dijo Diego cuando se estaciono a su lado

-Valla- dijo Klaus poniendo una mano en el pecho fingiendo escándalo- lo siento buen hombre pero mi madre me advirtió no subir en autos de extraños

\- incluso si ese extraño te ofrece wafles gratis? – dijo Diego con una sonrisa, cayendo en el juego de Klaus

-Bueno, si lo pones así – dijo Klaus abriendo la puerta del copiloto – llévame hasta el fin del mundo cariño 

-Dios eres imposible – dijo Diego con una sonrisa en los labios – Greedy’s te parece bien?

-si, las donas también son buenas en ese lugar- dijo Klaus mirando distraído por la ventana, sosteniendo sus manos en su regazo, Diego podía ver como temblaban levemente

-Oye estas bien? – pregunto Diego tomando las manos de Klaus, con una de las suyas – Dios esta helado

-Estoy bien – dijo Klaus – siempre estoy helado, ya sabes fantasmas y todo eso 

-y el temblor? – pregunto Diego

\- abstinencia- dijo Klaus volviendo su vista a las calles 

-hace cuanto que no consumes- pregunto Diego

\- mmmm con hazel y cha cha – respondió Klaus en voz monótona – pase por un periodo de abstinencia mientras estaba con ellos y la verdad no he tenido tiempo de consumir nada, ya sabes fin del mundo y todo eso

-y los fantasmas?- dijo diego

-se están haciendo más ruidosos a medida que pasa el tiempo, pero por ahora es soportable, además Ben mantiene a raya a los peores – dijo Klaus volviendo la vista hacia el asiento trasero 

-si se pone peor… - comenzó Diego

-OHHH claro que se pondrá peor – lo corto Klaus.

-Si se pone peor dímelo – siguió Diego apretándole la mano a Klaus, el cual lo miro fijamente, diego supuso que buscando alguna señal de duda, Klaus solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

Cuando estaban llegando a Greedy’s diego sintió como Klaus se tensaba a su lado

-Oye que pasa- pregunto diego

-detén el auto – fue la respuesta de Klaus

-pero… - dijo Diego extrañado 

-detente, detente, es él, es él – Dijo Klaus alterado y señalando por la ventana – es Hazel

-Hazel? El tipo que te torturo – dijo diego deteniendo el auto de tal forma que quedaron fuera de la vista de Hazel – el mismo tipo que ataco la casa?

-si .. si estoy seguro, Diego, vámonos, vámonos por favor – dijo Klaus, Diego no recordaba haber visto a su hermano con tanto miedo en el rostro

-no Klaus, esta es mi oportunidad - dijo diego viendo como Hazel se subía a su auto y se retiraba del lugar, Diego puso en marcha el suyo y comenzó a seguir a Hazel – voy a atrapar a los malditos que mataron a Eudora 

con esas palabras algo se quebró dentro de Klaus, suspiro pesadamente, diciéndose a si mismo que todo lo que había hablado con Diego en la ultima hora, solo fueron palabras, tal vez Diego hiciera el esfuerzo por entender, pero al final del día era como los demás, al final todo había sido un hermoso sueño ...

\- de acuerdo – dijo Klaus en un susurro, Diego tan absorto en su sed de venganza no noto como las manos de Klaus comenzaban a temblar con más fuerza, no noto su respiración se aceleró y cerraba los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, Klaus sentía que todo lo que había prometido Diego solo eran palabras superficiales, sin embargo no encontraba palabras para negarse a que Diego cumpliera con su venganza, después de todo la policía había muerto tratando de salvarlo 

-Klaus, Klaus – lo llamaba Ben - Klaus no fue tu culpa, no lo fue, deja de pensar así por favor 

Klaus no dijo nada, mientras Diego conducía por las calles de la ciudad en persecución de Hazel, las voces se hacían más y más fuertes, Klaus solo quería ir a casa, quería que todo terminara para poder descansar. Pero de nuevo, esto era importante para Diego y si lo pensaba bien, todo lo demás era más importante que él. 

-despiértame cuando lleguemos – dijo Klaus en un susurro, no escucho si Diego le contesto, solo se apreto contra el asiento y se dejó llevar por el sueño, tal vez las voces lo dejaran dormir por un momento.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
creo que estoy haciendo sufrir un poco mucho a Klaus en este fic ... pero a quien no le gusta un poco de angustia XDD

espero les guste el capitulo, Diego lo estaba haciendo tan bien, pero la venganza es mas importante?  
bueno he estado pensando empezar una serie de cortos en base a opiniones .. así que si alguien me deja alguna idea de lo que les gustaría leer, podría hacer un fic en base a eso.. así que todas sus ideas son bienvenidas 

como siempre kudos y comentarios son mas que bienvenidos

gracias por leer :)


	6. Solo

Klaus sabía que todo iba a terminar mal, sabia en sus entrañas que todo se les iba a venir encima.

Un minuto estaba discutiendo con Diego y al otro estaba tratando de sacar a su hermano de la línea de fuego, aunque tarde, ya que Cha cha alcanzo a disparar contra el hombro de Diego.

Diego no era de los que se quejaban cuando estaban heridos, pero Klaus sabía que eso debía doler, por otro lado Ben no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, que de no ser porque ya estaba muerto estaría vomitando sobre su hombro, Klaus no sabía si los fantasmas podían ponerse enfermos, realmente esperaba que no.

-Acelera Klaus- le dijo diego entre dientes

Ah si eso era lo otro que había salido mal, antes de huir, Hazel y Cha cha habían dejado los neumáticos del auto de Diego sin aire, y como dicho hermano estaba sangrando de un balazo en el hombro no podía manejar, ERGO, Klaus se vio obligado a robar un ridículo camión de helados y estaba aferrado al volante con los ojos fijos en la carretera tratando de seguir las instrucciones de Diego (y Ben) para no terminar todos muertos en un accidente

-No puedo acelerar más diego y cállate que me desconcentras – dijo Klaus- te dije que no quería hacer esto, te lo dije, pero no… tú y tu maldita venganza.

\- Klaus no es el momento – dijo Diego apoyándose contra el asiento del copiloto 

\- nunca ES EL MOMENTO! – grito Klaus aferrándose al volante 

-Klaus..- comenzó diego pero Klaus siguió hablando

\- nunca es el momento, fui tan tonto, tan tonto, no debí haber hablado, fue todo un error, cuando volvamos, todo volverá a hacer como antes – dijo Klaus rápidamente 

\- ¿me estas reclamando? – Dijo diego enojado- te pedí que te quedaras en el auto, si lo hubieras hecho, esos tipos no me hubieran disparado

\- mi culpa, todo es mi culpa – dijo Klaus, sin prestar a las palabras de Diego

\- Klaus no hagas esto- pidió Ben sentado ahora frente a Klaus apoyado en el parabrisas – no te cierres a Diego

-yo no hago nada – dijo Klaus – ya lo escuchaste, es todo mi culpa, te dije que no iba a funcionar, te dije que nunca…

\- Klaus de qué demonios estás hablando – pidió Diego 

\- tú dijiste que me entenderías, que te quedarías conmigo- dijo Klaus tratando de contener las lágrimas- pero cuando viste a Hazel te olvidaste de todo, casi te matan! y que pasa conmigo?, tendría 2 hermanos muertos – dijo dejando salir una risa sin humor- por lo menos Ben ya no estaría solo y podría ser libre de mi presencia 

\- Klaus no!, que estás diciendo – le reclamo Ben 

\- Klaus eso no … - dijo Diego pero no encontraba las palabras 

-tranquilo lo entiendo, además si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para dejarme atrapas Patch aun estaría viva – dijo Klaus

\- no digas eso –dijo Diego

\- nunca me disculpe como corresponde – dijo Klaus 

\- no fue tu culpa – dijo Diego, pero Klaus no dijo nada mas - Klaus...

\- hay están – dijo Klaus no dejando terminar a Diego 

\- Esos con Luther y Cinco – dijo Ben 

\- maldición, vamos Klaus, dales con todo – Dijo Diego, Klaus siguió conduciendo y al pasar cerca de Luther y Cinco solo los saludo por la ventanilla, golpeo a Hazel y Cha cha con la camioneta, cuando reacciono luego del golpe, Luther estaba a su lado ayudándolo a bajar, no había señales de Cinco por ninguna parte, entre los dos ayudaron a Diego y huyeron en el auto de Luther antes de que Hazel y Cha cha se recuperaran y empezaran nuevamente los balazos

El camino a casa fue un zumbido en los oídos de Klaus, escuchaba como Diego y Luther discutían, nada nuevo bajo el sol, también podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Ben a su lado, pero Klaus solo quería olvidar, tal vez exagerara, tal vez otra persona le diría que estaba siendo un niño que hacia berrinches porque sus hermanos no le prestaban atención, pero eso no importaba, Klaus realmente había creído que le importaba a Diego, por una hora creyó que era importante en la vida de alguien, pero en cuanto Diego vio una oportunidad se olvidó de todo. Klaus realmente no esperaba ser importante para nadie, Diego había perdido a alguien importante, Klaus no estaba en ese nivel de importancia en la vida de nadie, ni siquiera notaron cuando fue secuestrado, que iluso había sido.

Puso las piernas contra su pecho y se abrazó a si mismo tratando de encontrar y poco de confort.   
Ben había dejado de hablarle, mejor así, se dijo a sí mismo, cerró los ojos y trato de dormir un poco, las voces de Luther y Diego se escuchaban lejanas y después de un tiempo ya no las escucho.

 

 

 

 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

debo pedir perdón por todo este tiempo sin actualizar TT-TT y también por lo corto de este capitulo, prometo que el próximo sera mas largo y mejor :)

gracias por leer, por los comentarios y los Kudos :) 

saludos!

**Author's Note:**

> mi aporte a este fandom, ame la serie y mis fabs son Diego y Klaus, ellos merecían mas así que aquí mi aporte   
> Aclaración: todos los hermanos nacieron el mismo día como se describe en la serie, pero para efectos de la historia, entre ellos se tratan como si sus números fueran sus edades, por ello, Luther, Diego y Allison son los mayores, Klaus es el hermano del medio y Ben y Vanya son los menores.... y Cinco es bueno.... Cinco XDD
> 
> si les gusta dejen comentarios o kudos 
> 
> todo es bienvenido


End file.
